La Traicion De Hyuuga Y Haruno
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Neji y Sakura no era las personas que aparentaban ser. La venganza puede llegar a dominar los corazones mas puros. ¿Podran Neji y Sakura olvidarse de esta y ser felices? NejiSaku. Parte 1 Terminada.
1. Introduccion

La Traición De Hyuuga Y Haruno.

Hola a todos esta es mi primer historia de Naruto y espero que pueden disfrutarlo. Naruto no me pertenece, solamente la historia. Esta será mi primera historia en tercera persona, pido disculpas si cometo algunos errores.

La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 1: Introducción.

Todo se encuentra destruido. No hay muchas señales de vida. Un sin fin de cadáveres se ven por las calles de Konoha… Aun con vida se encuentran los traidores… Esta guerra no respeto edades, rangos, sexos y de mas… Muchos Genin, Chunin y Jounin y la hasta la misma hokage están heridos y tirados en el suelo desangrándose… Shizune y otros ninjas medicos curan las heridas de los pocos sobrevivientes que encuentran a su paso.

¿Quién dejo tal destrucción?

Muchos dirían que fue Uchiha Sasuke.

Estarían equivocados.

Entre los espesos árboles de Konoha se ve a un grupo de de Chunins, un genin y un idiota renegado. No pueden creer lo que oyeron, están seguros que fue un malentendido y lo más importante no quieren pensar mal de la situación; están seguros que fue un error para Tenten, Lee Rock, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke los rumores no valen nada, pero para tal magnitud de destrucción, les parece que fueron mas de dos; pero conocen las técnicas y el miedo se apodera cada vez mas de ellos, el solo imaginarse a sus amigos (Y algo mas para Tenten y Sasuke) creando tal destrucción le aterra y asombra. Deben ir al lugar donde los enemigos se enfrentan a otro grupo de ninjas, aun así no quieren creerlo y esperan que solo sea una ilusión.

Han llegado y no pueden creerlo.

Todos los ninjas están muertos y por una técnica digna de un Hyuuga: El bombardeo de las 8 puertas y otros han muerto hechos pedazos una técnica digna de una aprendiz de la Hokage. Naruto cae hincado se encuentra demasiado sorprendido, Lee esta seguro que puede ser una ilusión, Sasuke quiere encontrar mas rápido a quiénes buscan y Tenten reprime las lagrimas. Por que esta es una traición y los nombres están escritos en sangre…

_**Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura.**_

Traidores a la sangre, traidores a la aldea, traidores a su puesto, traidores en todo el sentido de sus palabras, traidores a sus amigos, traidores que lo cambiaron todo… que asesinaron a sangre fría, que pueden ser hijos del demonio… no respetaron color, raza, sexo, rango, edades… niños, ancianos, bebes… traidores y asesinos…

_**Hyuuga Neji era un prodigio, el mejor de su clan, con técnicas inigualables, el que mas se esforzaba, el que mas sufrió, el que deseaba la muerte de la familia de la rama principal, el trato de matar a Hinata, el que fue derrotado por Naruto, quien estuvo a punto de morir para regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. El que era el genio Hyuuga, su Byakugan es más fuerte que el sharingan… ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? Ahora es un asesino a sangre fría y un traidor para la aldea de Konoha y sus alrededores…**_

_**Haruno Sakura era también un prodigio, la mejor ninja medico superada solo por su maestra Tsunade, la que mejor manejaba el chakara en el equipo de Kakashi, la que deseaba dar su vida por que Sasuke volviera a la aldea, la que siempre peleaba con Ino y la llamaba "Puerca", la que mas golpeaba a Naruto, la que se enojaba fácilmente si la llamaban frentona, la que se supero por sus amigos… La que era dulce y tierna… ¿Quién la cambio? Es una traidora en los alrededores y una cruel asesina…**_

**Sus nombres ahora están en el libro de los traidores y asesinos más buscados de Konoha… y nadie sabe porque ocasionaron esta destrucción a su aldea… Si tan solo supieran que una larga lista de sangre y sufrimientos están a punto de desencadenarse en los últimos sobrevivientes del altercado y el resto de la aldeas…**

Hola esta es mi primera historia de Naruto y en tercera persona, si leen mis demás historias se podrán dar cuenta que escribo en primera persona. Ojala les hay gustado. Abra un poco de NejiSaku y si quieren ver más parejas díganmelo en un comentario. Gracias por leer.


	2. Desesperacion

Hola a todos los lectores de Naruto 2do. Capitulo de la Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno espero que puedan disfrutarlo y sobre sus dudas se Irán resolviendo con el transcurrir de los capítulos. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 2: Desesperación.

Naruto, Lee, Tenten y Sasuke corrían; después de haber visto la espeluznante escena sabían que si esto había ocurrido en las afueras de Konoha las cosas debían estar peor, Naruto solo tenía una sola cosa en su cabeza:** El puesto de ramen. **

La desesperación cubría sus rostros apenas habían llegado a la entrada y ya se podían dar cuenta de la escena grotesca: Aldeanos muertos, en sus rostros se podía ver el horror que habían tenido mientras eran cruelmente asesinados, mujeres y niños descuartizados en la acera de las callejones, y lo que mas los aterrorizo un bebe completamente desfigurado y con todos sus órganos de fuera, era tan terrible y se sentía olores tan putrefactos, miraban los rostros de la gente con la esperanza de que ningún amigo o familiar estuviese entre los muertos, Tenten vio aterrada la escena su madre se encontraba tirada en el suelo envuelta en un río de sangre, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella; tenia los intestinos de fuera, el corazón y el cerebro regados por su cuerpo y muchos huesos hechos polvo era un caos total.

Tenten cayó hincada las lágrimas esbozaron su rostro y el nombre del asesino se encontraba escrito en las paredes cercanas donde esta el cadáver: **Hyuuga Neji.**

Tenten limpio sus lagrimas le dolía mas el hecho de que Neji hubiese asesinado a su madre, debían darse prisa, no querían encontrar a mas amigos o familiares terriblemente asesinados. Lee miraba hacia todos lados estaba desesperado no encontraba a Gay-Sensei no quería verlo muerto eso era lo ultimo que pedía ver.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Dobe? Dijo Naruto mientras veía la destrucción que tenia la aldea, no se comparaba en nada a los ataques de la arena y del sonido.

-Nos separaremos en grupos, Naruto. Tu y yo buscaremos a Sakura y Lee y Tenten buscaran a Hyuuga. Nos tenemos que apurar. Dijo mientras empuñaba las manos asesinaría a quien obligo a Sakura hacer esto.

Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a posibles sobrevivientes.

Naruto entro en una tintorería para ver si habían sobrevivientes y lo que se llevo fue el susto de su vida vio una lavadora que al parecer lavaba ropa pero cuando la abrió vio las cabezas sumergidas en sangre de varios lideres del escuadrón ANBU. Sus cadáveres estaban metidos en una lavadora, esto lo estremeció y lo hizo desear por primera vez en su vida no ir a comer ramen, no quería encontrar un cerebro o algo por el estilo en su comida.

Sasuke con su sharingan buscaba secuencias de movimiento en algún lugar de la villa, pero lo único que encontraba era sangre, órganos y más muertos y fue ahí cuando vio un microondas tirado pensó que era uno normal y corriente, pero lo que encontró en el fue la cabeza de Karin sin ojos, boca, nariz y sin cerebro a Sasuke le dio asco y soltó el microondas el nombre de la asesina estaba escrito detrás del microondas:** Haruno Sakura. **

Lee buscaba a Gay-sensei y cuando lo encontró se alegro no estaba herido y nada por el estilo, ayudaba a los Ninja medico sobrevivientes a curar las heridas de la hokage, se sintió feliz por un momento hasta que vio la herida gigantesca de Gay-sensei en su espalda, se acerco a la escena y comenzó a ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes que habían.

Tenten encontró inconsciente a Hinata, la cargo y se la llevo, se estremeció al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubría el cuerpo de la menciona chica, cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba la hokage vio a Naruto, Sasuke y a Lee auxiliar a las personas que de milagro habían sobrevivido, entrego a Hinata a un grupo de médicos para que le sanaran las heridas y los 4 se preguntaron con la mirada: ¿_En verdad tanta destrucción, muerte y sangre pudieron haberla hecho solos Neji y Sakura? _

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola al fin actualice, muchas gracias a Magy-souh, Kruonbain, sXsXsLady-MortifagasXsXs, amane amy, darkangel y a Diana- san por sus comentarios, sobre las parejas solo llevo NejiSaku y un voto para SasuTen, voten por las parejas que desean leer, gracias a todos los demás que pusieron alertas, favoritos y de mas a mi historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Palabras De Hokage

Bueno al fin llego el tercer capitulo de la Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno y como casi todos lo pidieron este capitulo va a ser un poco mas largo. Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece. Gracias a todos por leer.

La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 3: Palabras De Hokage.

Naruto miro fijamente a Hinata, conocía a la perfección los ataques de Neji. Estaba dolido y aun no podía creer que Sakura su amiga pelirrosa hubiese creado, tanta muerte, destrucción y tragedia. Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le estrujo y ese dolor fue mas fuerte comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando Itachi asesino a todo su clan. Si Sakura en verdad había destruido la aldea al lado del Hyuuga, se darían de órdenes de asesinarlos solo con verlos. Sasuke, no quería eso, soportaría todo menos ver a su amiga pelirrosa asesinada. Tenten tembló de miedo todo ese lugar se encontraba manchado en sangre, y aun no comprendía donde había comenzado la tragedia, Neji era un genio y conocía a la perfección como eran las reglas de Konoha, el no era así no, tuvo que ser una trampa un espejismo. Lee veía la herida de Gay-Sensei y se sintió dolido, su corazón estaba en los suelos, el cerezo y el genio Hyuuga habían creado tanto caos y dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que al mismo tiempo las limpio. Era un Ninja y los ninjas no lloran. Por mas grande que fuera el dolor, no demostraría su dolor y frustración seria sereno como solía ser Neji.

-Abuela Tsunade, dígame la verdad. ¿Acaso el Hyuuga y Sakura-Chan crearon esta macabra destrucción? Naruto espera que ella le digiera que habían sido otras personas las causantes de tal destrucción.

-Naruto, No te golpeare esta vez solo porque no me quedan energías, Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura le hicieron esto a la aldea y por lo tanto son traidores… Tsunade lo dijo de manera dura y fría, pero al mismo tiempo dolida y resentida, Sakura era su aprendiz y Neji el Genio Hyuuga, no pudo seguir pues Sasuke y Tenten la interrumpieron.

-¡NO SAKURA NO PUDO HABER HECHO ESTO! ¡USTED ES UNA VIEJA MENTIROSA! Estas fueron las palabras de Sasuke, más bien gritos.

-¡NO NEJI, NO ES UN TRAIDOR, ME NIEGO A CREERLO! ¡LA UNICA QUE MIENTE AQUÍ ES USTED, VIEJA DE BASURERO! Estos eran los gritos de Tenten.

Hay dos cosas a las que nunca le debes gritar o decir a Tsunade, son las siguientes, jamás le digan vieja mentirosa o vieja de basurero. Pues el resultado es muy doloroso.

La Hokage enfureció y saco fuerzas de quien sabe y Sasuke y Tenten recibieron un puñetazo y un vuelo gratis de 10 metros lejos de la Hokage. Sasuke se llevo de corbata a Naruto y Tenten jalo al pobre de Lee. Se golpearon violentamente contra un edificio que de milagro había sobrevivido al ataque de Neji y Sakura, pero no sobrevivió a la furia de Tsunade. Se hizo pedazos el edificio.

-¡LADY TSUNADE! Grito completamente asustada Shizune, pensó que la Hokage se había hecho daño.

-No te preocupes Shizune estoy bien. Solo puse a la "basura" en su lugar.-Sonrío por unos momentos, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante- Sabia que haberle ganado ayer en las cartas a Jiraiya no era buena señal.

-Pero Lady Tsunade, usted sabia que esto algún día pasaría. Le dijo Shizune a lo que la Hokage se tenso.

-Espera un momento Shizune, ¿No me digas que la abuela Tsunade sabe porque Sakura y Hyuuga hicieron esto? Dijo Naruto, quien dejo de alegarle a Sasuke por llevárselo de corbata cuando Tsunade lo mando a volar.

-Pues en realidad si se porque ocasionaron esto.- Dijo Tsunade y todos la rodaron para escucharla- Pero se las voy a contar otro día, lo que les debo contar ahora es como comenzó todo en la mañana de este oscuro día. Dijo Tsunade de manera sombría.

Flash Back.

_La mañana había comenzado en Konoha y todos sus habitantes aspiraban el dulce aroma de la primavera recién llegada. Una ninja medico y un acompañante se dirigían hasta la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade, nadie imaginaba lo que ocurriría minutos después. El rostro de la kunoichi reflejaba rencor, ira, y venganza. Mientras que el de su acompañante reflejaba algo peor odio, sed de sangre, y deseos de hacerle daño a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino. _

_-¿Entonces lo haremos hoy, Neji? Pregunto la pelirrosada por fin a su acompañante, y preparaba sus armas y su sed masiva de sangre._

_-Si Sakura, hoy es la fecha tan esperada. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a la Hokage de postre y comenzamos con los niños y ancianos? Dijo de manera sicópata el joven de cabello castaño y portador del byakugan. _

_-Me parece perfecto. Más que perfecto. Susurro la kunoichi._

**Los sufrimientos de la aldea comenzaban ahora.**

_Sakura golpeo el suelo, levantando varias piedras y algunas casas luego saco a los que estaban entre los escombros de la destrucción y comenzaba a torturarlos, les ensartaba los kunais en el estomago, cuello, pecho y finalmente los destazaba y descuartizaba parte por parte. Luego vaciaba la sangre de sus victimas en una copa y la bebía por completo. Neji la observaba fríamente mientras comenzaba a preparar el maquiavélico plan que tenía contra los más débiles los niños. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando decapitaba, torturaba, acuchillaba, le hacia de lo peor a esos niñitos quienes gritaban y pedían clemencia, para no ser asesinados, sus suplicas eran ignoradas y morían terriblemente masacrados con una mueca de extremo terror._

_Quienes mas sufrieron eran las familias enteras que fueron masacradas y horriblemente asesinadas, calumnia total. Los ninjas comenzaron a llegar y uno por uno fueron asesinados sus gritos eran música para los oídos de los traidores y las lagunas y gotas de sangre eran mejor que cualquier droga o algún reconocimiento en su aldea._

_**La saña con la que asesinaban era macabra y posesiva y terriblemente encantadora.**_

_-Vaya, vaya pero si es la "Puerca" de Ino. Espero que te guste morir desangrada. Exclamo Sakura mientras le ensartaba un kunai en la espalda a la rubia. _

_-Frentona ¿Por qué? Dijo Ino mientras caía en un lago de sangre._

_-Jamás lo comprenderías "Puerca" Espero verte en el infierno. Dijo mientras la dejaba sangrando en el piso._

_-¡Ja! ¡Es la inútil de Hinata! Espero querida "primita" que te guste la lección de hoy la que se titula __**"Hoy te mueres perra"**_

Dijo Neji de manera cínica y le ensarto varias estrellas en el pecho.

_-Ne…ji… ¿Por…que…? Dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Neji por última vez._

_-Adiós perra. Nunca lo comprenderías. Espero compartir el infierno contigo para hacerte sufrir más. Perra. Dijo mientras se lanzaba y se perdía entre los árboles._

**Ahora su blanco ya no eran los aldeanos es el turno de la hokage.**

_Tsunade se encontraba mirando la destrucción ocasionada a la aldea cuando a su despacho entraron los dos traidores, Tsunade se volteo y se puso en posición de ataque._

_-Mira a quien tenemos por aquí Neji. Es la viejita Tsunade. Dijo Sakura tratando de enojar a la Hokage. _

_-Si una vieja que usa un jutsu para verse de 20 años cuando en realidad, tiene 10,000 años, ¡Ja! Dijo Neji. El y Sakura estallaron en risas._

_-Arrepiéntanse ahora, aun están a tiempo. Dijo Tsunade pero la respuesta de ambos ninjas de la hoja fue una patada y un puñetazo._

**La batalla se tornaba sangrienta y ni siquiera es era el principio.**

_Tsunade perdió esa batalla y quedo completamente lastimada._

Fin Flash Back.

-Tsunade-Sama si en verdad sabe por que Neji y Sakura hicieron esto díganlo por favor. Dijo Tenten a punto de llorar.

-La verdad es…

**Notas de la autora.**

Ya se me van a asesinar por dejarla con tanto suspenso y emoción pero no me quedaba de otra. Intente hacerla mas larga pero solo esto logre. Sobre las parejas llevo NejiSaku. Y si no cambian las cosas tendré que hacer un trío: SasuTenGaa.

Las otras parejas en las que pienso y deben votar son las siguiente: NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KakaKurei, KabuShizu, JiraTsu. Gracias a todos por leer.

**Contestación a los reviews **

Magy-Souh: Gracias por leer, las razones de ambos se sabrán en el próximo capitulo que se titulara **Las Razones Pte 1.**

Me alegra que haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este.

Amane amy: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Aunque este tipo de fic no es mi estilo he recibido muchas felicitaciones por este fic, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado por la pareja que quieres planeo hacer tu trío vota si estas deacuerdo con mi idea. Si quieres saber las razones de ambos lee el próximo capitulo **Las Razones Pte 1. **

Krounbai: Gracias por leer. Primero nadie les esta controlando. Segundo ahora que comienza la historia Neji y Sakura no se aman y planean la muerte del otro, pero con medida que se ira desarrollando la historia se enamoraran. No hay SasuSaku, Sasuke esta empezando a amar a Sakura pero para ella el no vale nada. Naruto no quiere Ramen pues teme encontrar un cerebro mezclado en el mismo. Espero que te haya gustado. Lo que les hizo Konoha se sabrá en el próximo capitulo **Las Razones Pte 1.**

Dark angel: No te preocupes los capítulos serán más largos y si abra NejiSaku. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Diana-San: No me molesta que me pregunte mi edad, solo te diré que soy mayor a los 10 años y menor a los 16 años. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Gracias a todas sus alertas, autor e historias favoritas, a quienes dejan review y a quienes leen y no dejan comentarios también.


	4. Las Razones: Pte 1: Haruno Sakura

Hola a todos capitulo número 4 de la Traición de Hyuuga Y Haruno. Espero que sea de su total agrado. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Las comillas representan los pensamientos.

La Traición de Hyuuga Y Haruno: Capitulo 4: Las Razones Pte 1: Haruno Sakura.

Neji y Sakura estaban en las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha. Sakura estaba limpiando su ropa y sus armas. Aunque si por ella hubiera sido, no las hubiera lavado. No es que Sakura fuera sucia y fuera holgazana, pero ella sabia que el color y el aroma de la sangre no se consiguen en cualquier lado. Más si es sangre de vírgenes y niños. Pero por la tradición no se permitía tener la ropa y las armas manchadas de sangre. Era como una deshonra y Sakura debía seguir todas la ordenes de su clan le gustaran o no.

Sakura suspiro, mientras limpiaba su último kunai ensangrentado. El agua cristalina del lago donde Sakura limpiaba sus armas y su ropa esta teñido de sangre. La pelirrosa miro la sangre que se había mezclado con el agua y en ella pudo ver el pasado. Como fue que la linda, dulce y débil Sakura Haruno fue toda la vida un fraude. Si bien su nombre siempre fue Sakura pero su apellido era de su madre, no de su padre. Su verdadero nombre es Sakura Saigo Haruno.

**Flash Back.**

_-Papa, yo no quiero hacerlo. Dijo una pequeña niña pelirrosa de unos 4 años de edad. Los ojos de la pequeña aun manifestaban la inocencia que todo niño tiene cuando es pequeño y que se desvanece con el tiempo._

_-Sakura, se que aun eres pequeña. Pero es la tradición familiar. Quieras o no vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Me entendiste bien. Dijo su padre Yashuo Saigo. Un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello castaño, alto, blanco y los ojos de color jade solo que en tono mas claro que los de Sakura. _

_-Pero… Logro susurrar la pequeña niña._

_-Mi pequeña es mejor que obedezcas lo que dice tu padre. Dijo Hitomi Haruno de Saigo. Ella era una mujer de unos 28 años, su cabello era rosado oscuro, sus ojos eran de color chocolate claro, era alta pero no tanto como su esposo, su piel era un poco mas oscura, pero sin llegar a ser morena._

_La niña medito un poco antes de contestar._

_-Lo haré por ti, mama. Dijo la pequeña pelirrosa mientras le daba una sonrisa triste a su madre y le daba un calido abrazo. Que para desgracia de la pelirrosa seria uno de los últimos que daría con amor verdadero en toda su vida. _

_-"Mi pequeña lo siento tanto, eres muy joven, pero los malditos del pueblo van a pagar muy caro su error." "Todos van a aprender que no deben meterse con los Saigo, y mucho menos con uno de sus hijos".-Pensó Yashuo mientras veía como su hija pequeña era abrazada por su madre- Hitomi prepara a Sakura que se despida de el por ultima vez. Dijo para finalmente dejarlas solas en aquella habitación. _

_Hitomi tomo a su pequeña hija y le coloco el uniforme que usan todos los niños cuando son entrenados para matar, y volverse sanguinarios el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, sandalias negras y una cinta negra que iba en la frente de todos los niños. Después, de haberla preparado la llevó a una habitación, con paredes blancas, una cama al centro, en la cual yacía un joven de unos 15 años de edad, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de alambres, una mascarilla que le daba oxigeno y unos aparatos que median el estado de sus órganos internos. El nombre de este joven es Yuki Saigo._

_El era el hermano mayor de Sakura. El primogénito de los Saigo._

_**Quien fue brutalmente atacado por los aldeanos de la aldea de Konoha. Estos aldeanos recibieron órdenes directas del gobierno, su misión era aniquilar al próximo líder de los Saigo. Fueron unos cobardes lo atacaron por la espalda sin tiempo a defenderse por si solo.**_

"_**Por este error todos derramaran sangre".**_

_Los pequeños ojos jade de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor. Cuando su hermano fue atacado no le dijeron de qué manera tan sádica fue atacado. Se podría decir que Yuki fue prácticamente "despedazado" por todos esos malditos aldeanos. Los ojos angelicales de Sakura cambiaron ya no había inocencia en ellos. Ahora solo había __**rencor, odio y una sed masiva de sangre.**_

_-Yuki.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a su hermano y toma la mano de su hermano que estaba completamente mutilada- Yo te juro, por mi honor que los malditos que te hicieron esto van a morir de una manera peor de la que te hicieron morir. __**Aunque solo uno sea el culpable todos la pagaran con sangre. Es una promesa de sangre Yuki. Es una promesa.**_

_Hitomi se impresiono con las palabras que su pequeña hija le dijo a continuación:_

_-Mama. No voy a permitir que el honor de nuestra familia sea pisoteado y machacado de nuevo de esta manera. Le diré a papa que todos en Konoha nos conozcan como los Haruno. Por cada gota de sangre, cortada, moretón o mutilación que le hicieron a Yuki, por cada una de ellas yo matare a 100 aldeanos. Quiero comenzar el entrenamiento ahora. Me filtrare como un Ninja de la hoja. Dijo decidida la pequeña pelirrosa._

_Hitomi saco a su hija de la habitación y la llevo a la sala de entrenamientos. Hitomi lloraba en silencio. Sabia que su hija en ese lugar se convertiría en una maquina para asesinar, solo la podría ver sonreír en contadas ocasiones. Pero sabía que era lo correcto. Ella sabia que el pensamiento de su hija de asesinar a todos, no era bueno. Pero era mejor que odiara a todos._

_-Bien, mi pequeña. Aquí entrenaras todos los días. Le susurro su madre al oído. _

_La niña solo suspiro._

_-Pórtate bien. Le recomendó su madre a la niña. _

_-Si mama. Hare todo lo que me digan en mi entrenamiento, te lo prometo. Dijo y fijo su mirada en la habitación, se despidió de su madre y entro en ella. _

_Hitomi sabia que su hija saldría sin inocencia de esa habitación. _

_Sakura entro en la habitación y de lejos vio a sus primos y primas. Todos esos niños tenían de 10 a 17 años. Solamente ella tenía 4 años. Era la mas joven y por lo tanto su entrenamiento seria mas fuerte que el de todos los presentes. Vio al que seria su profesor, aunque ella lo reconoció muy bien. _

_-¿Tío Yasuo? Pregunto mientras lo veía acercarse a ella._

_-De ahora en adelante, no me llamaras más tío. Me llamaras Yasuo-Sensei. ¿Entendido? Le dijo de manera fría y seria a la pequeña. _

_Sakura solamente le observo y le dijo:_

_-Tu solo eres mi Sensei._

_-Siéntate y observa. Le ordeno a la niña la cual le obedeció su mandato. _

_Entonces ella observo uno de los asesinatos más sanguinarios de su vida. Su tío llevo a la habitación un aldeano que se encontraba amarrado. Habían pedido rescate pero la familia no lo había entregado a tiempo. Pero si lo habían presentado. Su tío lo golpeaba violentamente mientras el suelo, las paredes y la ropa de Yasuo se manchaban de sangre. El aldeano pedía clemencia pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados. Luego saco un cuchillo y comenzó a enterrarlo en el cuerpo de su victima, el cuchillo abría la piel de la victima y en ella poco a poco se podía ver el músculo, las venas, y el hueso, mientras la sangre manchaba la ropa del aldeano y la de Yasuo. _

_Yasuo dejo al aldeano en el piso. Luego saco varios cuchillos y los entrego a sus alumnos. _

_-Niños, les he dado estos cuchillos pues ahora, ustedes le darán el golpe final al aldeano. ¿Que tal si comienza tú, Sakura? Dijo mientras invitaba a la niña para que acuchillara al aldeano que ya no tenia conciencia._

_Sakura acepto la invitación de su tío y se acerco al aldeano. No tenía miedo, ni nada por el estilo solo lo miraba con asco y repudio. Levanto el cuchillo y se lo ensarto en el corazón. Todos los presentes, tomando en cuenta al Sensei, se sorprendieron. Lo normal es los niños y niñas tiemblen y griten que no quieren hacerlo. Que atinen el cuchillo en una mano, en un pie. Pero jamás se espero que la niña lo ensartara en una parte tan vital, como lo es el corazón. Yasuo sonrío para sus adentros al fin, tenían en su familia un miembro que atacaba los puntos vitales de un ser humano, sin temblar o llorar. _

_-Prima, no lo mates tan rápido. Déjanos un poquito a nosotros también. Dijo uno de los primos de la pequeña Pelirrosa._

_-¡El ultimo que le ensarte el cuchillo, es un huevo podrido! Exclamo otra de las primas de Sakura. _

_Todos los niños corrieron y le ensartaron los cuchillos en diversas partes del cuerpo al aldeano. _

_Los días pasaron y finalmente Yuki murió. A su entierro llegaron los asesinos más famosos y buscados de todo el mundo. Esto solo provoco que los deseos sangrientos de Sakura aumentaran. El tiempo iba pasando y la pelirrosa iba aprendiendo más y más cosas. Llegando al punto de ser la mejor asesina de su clan. Tenía solo 8 años cuando se le dio ese reconocimiento. Para ese tiempo ya la conocían en la aldea como Sakura Haruno. Ya conocía a todos los niños que muy pronto serian los novatos. Y lo mas importante la niñita ya fingía que sentía "Amor" por el prodigio Uchiha: Sasuke, cuando en realidad lo que sentía era asco por el. Un niño que se creía y aun se cree el mejor del mundo, que cree que nadie va a llegar a sus talones. ¡Que patético! Ella mucho mejor que el pero no podía demostrarlo. Si lo hacía todo el plan se vería arruinado. Ella ya conocía a Neji. _

_Ahora Contaba con 12 años y comenzaban los exámenes Chunin. Tenía en su grupo al rubio imperativo Naruto Uzumaki y al idiota de Sasuke Uchiha. Tendría que fingir que lo amaba, que se preocupaba por el, que le dolía que se burlasen de su frente, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Seria un largo camino pero lo soportaría. Todo era por Yuki, su clan y la venganza. Para que su plan se hiciera realidad se hizo pasar por una aprendiz de la hokage eso la ayudo a ser mas fuerte. _

_Ahora han pasado 8 años. Tiene 20 años. Y al fin su sed de venganza se vera saciada, aunque destruyo toda Konoha, aun no estaba satisfecha faltaban muchas aldeas y cu cómplice Neji Hyuuga. En su clan se le dijeron estas palabras que nunca debía olvidar:_

_-"Nunca te confíes de nadie" _

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sakura salio de sus recuerdos cuando se le llamo para cenar.

-"Me pregunto: ¿Dónde rayos se abra metido Neji?" Pensó la pelirrosada mientras se metía a la pequeña cabaña.

Notas de la Autora:

Muy bien aquí esta la actualización y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que comentan en mi historia y a los que no también. Gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos, alertas, reviews y por ponerme de autora favorita.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**Krounbain: Espero que te guste esta actualización. Intente hacerla un poco mas larga y como lo has leído aquí están las razones de Sakura. Que bueno que te gustara la broma que le lance a Tsunade. Las razones de Neji se sabrán en el próximo capitulo que se titula "Las razones pte 2" Gracias por tu comentario. **

**amane amy: Que bueno que votas por todas las parejas, pero no sientas que me estas obligando con ellas. Como podrás leer son órdenes de la misma familia Sakura. Espero leer tu comentario.**

**dark angel: Oh, que bueno que la consideres interesante, y que bueno que te encante. Espero que este capitulo también te parezca interesante. Gracias por leer. **

**Magy-Souh: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo. Aquí esta la actualización y espero que también sea de tu agrado. **

**Chiharu No Natsumi: Que bueno que te gustara la historia. Espero leer tu comentario por aquí. **

**Zeldi-Chan de hyuuga: Disculpa mis faltas de puntuación. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada solo a escribir fics en primera persona. Se que se les paso lo sádico, pero estoy mejorando en eso. Sobre la frase que te gusto, la invente de improvisto. Espero que esta actualización te agrade. **

**lobita22: La actualización ya la subí espero que te agrade.**


	5. Las Razones: Pte 2: Hyuuga Neji

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de La traición de Hyuuga y Haruno. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Celebremos por que la historia tiene 24 reviews!

**La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 5: Las Razones Pte 2: Hyuuga Neji.**

Neji miraba fijamente el cielo. Como si algo llamara su atención en el. Y si había algo que ciertamente podía ver con solo imaginarlo. El rostro de su amada madre, Neji suspiro con tristeza. Ella era su razón de vivir. ¿Por qué el destino le jugo una broma tan pesada como esa? ¿Por qué? El solo era un niño. Tenía 4 años cuando su vida quedo marcada por ese sello que tiene en la frente, encima de eso asesinaron a su padre Hizashi Y luego de eso vio como esos malditos aldeanos le destrozaban la vida a su amada madre y le quitaron la oportunidad de ser hermano mayor.

Apretó fuertemente sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos todos esos recuerdos volvían a su memoria y eso no era bueno ahora desearía asesinar a mas "inocentes" que de inocentes no tenían nada. Solo pudo suspirar recordándolo todo otra vez

**Flash Back.**

_Un niño de 4 años se encontraba llorando amargamente. Esa noche había visto el cadáver de su madre. El niño esta triste y no deseaba hablar con nadie. Tan joven era y el sentimiento de rencor ya inundaba su frágil corazón de cristal, odiaba a la familia de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, no solo eso; también odiaba a su prima Hinata a quien debería proteger, a Hiashi y sobre todo a los malditos aldeanos que provocaron la muerte de su amada madre: Mitsuri Itami de Hyuuga._

_**La habían violado, ultrajado y asesinado: Esto no tiene perdón y se debe de pagar con sangre.**_

_Los dulces y angelicales ojos del niño miraron fijamente la ventana y recordaron tristemente lo que había pasado anteriormente. Mitsuri era una mujer de gran belleza, sus ojos eran como el color del cielo, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos dorados como el oro. Desde pequeña había sido educada, refinada y sobre todo muy hermosa. Por eso cuando aun era una niña fue escogida para ser la esposa de uno de los herederos Hyuuga. La habían comprometido con Hiashi pero ella siempre amo a Hizashi. Por eso se tuvo que cambiar todos los arreglos de boda. Ella poseía tantas virtudes y por ello sus ojos eran mejores que el mismo byakugan y el sharingan juntos, solo con ver a los ojos de una persona ella sabia si esta persona era buena o no._

_Retomando la historia, Mitsuri había dejado a Neji con su madre la señora Kimono de Itami, pues se dirigía al mercado y ella sabia que su hijo aun lloraba la muerte de su padre. Mitsuri sabía a la perfección por que su esposo entrego su vida, y le dolía demasiado que su pequeño hijo tuviera rencor en su corazón siendo tan joven. Además esa misma tarde le daría una sorpresa a todo el clan: Tenia tres meses de embarazo, exactamente el tiempo que Hizashi llevaba muerto. Ella ya sabia que iba a tener una hija y ya tenia planeado su nombre: Kira. Mitsuri iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un grupo de aldeanos sin escrúpulos la seguían; y a su vez estos no tenían idea de que un niño los venia siguiendo, lo cual marcaría el destino de cada uno para siempre. _

_-Buenos días señora Hyuuga. -Le dijo un vendedor del puesto de verduras-¿Me va a comprar hoy el pedido de la semana? Le sonrío el vendedor._

_-Buenos días. Si, nada mas iré a la pastelería. Regreso en un momento. Le dijo ella mientras sonreía y se iba a la dirección de donde estaba la pastelería. _

_Mitsuri se dirigió hacia una vereda donde se encontraba la pastelería. Pero antes de llegar se encontró con los hombres que marcarían la destrucción de Konoha y el resto de las aldeas cercanas a la misma. Sin percatarse de nada, Neji venia detrás de ellos, su abuela kimono le había contado que iba a ser "hermano mayor" y por esto Neji, se escapo y siguió a su mama para abrazarla y tratar de sentir a su "hermanito". Lastimosamente sus hermosos ojos perla verían algo que nunca olvidarían._

_-¿Se les ofrece algo, señores? Pregunto amablemente la señora Hyuuga._

_Los hombres no le respondieron, uno de ellos la agarro por el cabello, mientras los demás se preparaban para quitarle su dignidad. Ese hombre la tiro al suelo violentamente provocando que a ella le doliera el vientre, Mitsuri tuvo miedo, pues esa señal no era buena, tenia miedo de perder a su hija, a ella podían hacerle cualquier cosa, pero a su hija no. Mitsuri fue presa del miedo y gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras esos hombres la despojaban de su dignidad: violándola y golpeándola, Neji no podía hacer nada más que ver con horror como hacían sufrir a su madre. El también tenía miedo, y se odiaba por eso. No podía defender a su madre. Ahora ocurriría lo que marcaría la vida de Neji para siempre. _

_Mitsuri esta envuelta en sangre, sufridos por los golpes y la violación, sujetaba su vientre con fuerza, gritaba de terror. En esos instantes uno de esos hombres saco un cuchillo y se lo ensarto en el estomago._

_-¡NOOOO! ¡MI HIJA NO! Grito Mitsuri; sintió como la sangre corría por sus piernas. Era definitivo su hija había muerto y ella estaría en la misma circunstancia._

_A ese hombre no le importaron los gritos de dolor, que propinaba su victima, sin importarle nada le mutilo el rostro y le ensarto el cuchillo en todos los puntos débiles de su cuerpo. Neji sentía que su sangre ardía, su madre estaba siendo torturada y el no podía hacer nada, no tenia entrenamiento y por lo tanto no podía defenderla, mas eso no le importo mas y agarrando una piedra se la lanzo a uno de esos hombres, fue tanta la fuerza con la que la lanzo que el aldeano cayo muerto al suelo, los compañeros del maldito al ver lo ocurrido huyeron como los cobardes que eran._

_Neji corrió al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, a pesar de ser pequeño la cargo y acaricio su rostro, iba a quedarse huérfano. Su madre abrió sus ojos débilmente y poso una de sus manos en su vientre y con la otra tomo la mejilla de su pequeño hijo a quien dejaba desamparado. Lloro de tristeza y de felicidad; de tristeza por que perdió a su hija y dejaría a Neji solo, y de felicidad por que vería a Hizashi de nuevo y lo mas seguro que a su hija también, a quien no llego a conocer. Con la última de sus fuerzas le susurro a su hijo al oído:_

_-Neji se feliz. Y no llores por mí. Recuérdame siempre. Recuerda que siempre te voy amar. _

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Mitsuri. Murió en los brazos de su hijo, quien la abrazaba y lloraba en silencio. Kimono la abuela materna de Neji se percato que el no se encontraba en casa. Ella y su esposo salieron en busca del niño al lado Hiashi, quien utilizaba su byakugan para ver si podía encontrarlos. _

_**-Mama, se que has pedido que sea feliz. Pero no lo seré hasta que todos los mal nacidos que te mataron no vivirán para contarlo. ¡TODOS MORIRAN! ¡TE LO JURO MAMA! ¡MORIRAN POR HABERME DEJADO HUERFANO Y POR HABER MATADO A MI HERMANA! ¡TODOS CULPABLES Y NO CULPABLES! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!**_

_Después que Neji le hiciese esta promesa al cadáver de su madre, llegaron sus abuelos maternos y su tío, se lo llevaron de la escena, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que los pensamientos infantiles del mismo habían sido cambiados por pensamientos macabros. En el funeral de su madre, Neji conoció a un jovencito de 14 años llamado Yuki Saigo, este le ofreció ayuda a Neji para completar su venganza, le dio un pergamino en el cual certificaba que a Neji, lo ayudaría cualquier miembro del clan Saigo en su venganza._

_Un año después, Yuki fue asesinado por aldeanos. _

_Los años habían pasado y Neji tenia 9 años, entrenaba todo el día, y precisamente ese día, se había dirigido al lago mas hermoso de Konoha, el cual Neji pensaba convertirlo en sangre, pero antes de llegar a el; vio una cabellera pelirrosada que pertenecía a una niña de unos 8 años que en su ropa portaba el símbolo de los Saigo el cual consistía en un cuchillo ensangrentado atravesando un corazón. La niña lo volteo a ver y se preparo para atracarlo, pero no lo hizo._

_-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Pregunto la niña mientras empuñaba un Kunai y se lo enseñaba a Neji._

_-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga Itami y vengo al lago para admirarlo. Mi deseo es que se llene de sangre; con la sangre de los malditos que asesinaron a mi madre. Dijo Neji fríamente._

_-Bien solo por eso me agradas. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Dijo Sakura aguardando su arma y bajando la guardia._

_-Tú no me engañas, tú eres parte del clan Saigo. Eres la líder del mismo. -Exclamo Neji tranquilamente mientras dejaba a Sakura completamente sorprendida-También se que eres buena asesina, pero seré mejor que tu. _

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Dijo mientras le miraba-Nadie será mejor que yo._

_-En primer lugar, conocí a tu hermano: Yuki. Segundo me ofreció ayuda, pero el muy inteligente murió, antes de cumplir su promesa. Tercero me hablo de ti. Y Cuarto me dio este pergamino. -Dijo mientras le entregaba el objeto antes dicho- Eso lo veremos._

_Sakura sonrío para sus adentros, ya tendría a alguien para que le ayudara en su venganza, además ya existía la autorización de su difunto hermano para hacerlo. Desde ese día en adelante Neji Y Sakura entrenaron juntos. Neji asesino a su primera victima a los 10 años. Su victima fue uno de los aldeanos que asesino a su madre; al cual desmembró y torturo lentamente y cuyo cadáver lanzo a uno de los volcanes más activos de Konoha._

_Tres años habían acontecido desde que Neji, había comenzado sus entrenamientos con los Saigo, a pesar de no pertenecer al clan, muchos lo llaman Neji Saigo y eso no le molestaba en lo mínimo. Comenzaba los exámenes Chunin y Neji tendría que soportar al chico que se parecía a su sensei y una loca que es maestra de armas. Lee era un idiota y Tenten el solo la veía como basura, que tarde o temprano se desharía de ambos que no le servían ni para ser amigos. En esos exámenes vio a Sakura, pero debía fingir que ni siquiera se conocían, y cuando tuvo su enfrentamiento contra Hinata, tuvo que medir su fuerza para no matarla aunque ganas ni le faltaban para hacerlo, tuvo que dejar ganar a Naruto en su enfrentamiento y fingir cuando tuvo que traer de regreso a Sasuke otro idiota, que mas que "Perfecto" como lo creían las mujeres en realidad debía de ser un bueno para nada._

_Tanta gente por matar y tan poco tiempo._

_Habían vuelto a pasar los años y ahora Neji tenía 21 años, y a pesar de haber destruido toda Konoha, faltaban muchas personas por morir desde Suna, hasta los países grandes y pequeños sufrirían y sobre todo Neji tendría que matar a Sakura. Por mas que lo desee no puede hacerlo, pues primero deberá ocurrir su venganza._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Neji dejo de mirar al cielo entro a la cabaña y antes de entrar le susurro al viento:

-Muy pronto vengare tu muerte madre. Y también la muerte de mi hermana Kira.

Notas de la autora.

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora. Pero aquí esta la continuación y espero que les agrade, adelante la actualización, pues mis exámenes están cercanos. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Krounbain: Que bueno que quedaras sorprendida con las razones de Sakura, espero que las de Neji te impacten también, van a masacrar a todas las aldeas y países, Los de Konoha enviaran escuadrones especializados para detenerlos pero ya te imaginaras como terminaran. Ellos se conocieron en este capitulo y también el sabia que era buena asesina porque se entero por medio del velorio de Yuki. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Magy-Souh: Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**kai y rei: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, aquí esta su continuación, y gracias por recomendarme la historia.**

**Chiharu No Natsumi: Que bueno que te parecieran interesantes las razones de Sakura. Las de Neji se supieron aquí y por estas mismas fue por la que se unieron Neji y Sakura. Espero que te guste.**

**DIANA-SAN: Aquí esta la actualización, gracias por desarme suerte. Sakura por Naruto no siente nada, ni asco, repugnancia, pues en esta historia Naruto solo es un peón de juego, es decir que Sakura planea matarlo al igual que el resto. Mi edad es mayor a los 10 y menor a los 16 años. **

**MySweetWolf: Espero que te guste esta continuación. **


	6. La Verdad Duele

Hola a todos y todas. Esta es la continuación de La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno. Espero que puedan disfrutarla y ya saben Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes todos son de su respectivo autor.

**La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 6: La Verdad Duele.**

Naruto estaba pálido. No podía creer las palabras dichas por la quinta hokage. Sasuke esta frustrado tanto que de sus ojos negros brotaban amargas lagrimas; Lee estaba en blanco, no escuchaba ni comprendía nada a su alrededor. Tenten estaba inconsciente al parecer la noticia si que la impacto.

Verdad. Esta vez era la verdad y no había marcha atrás. Neji y Sakura en realidad eran unos traidores y el saber porque dolía aun más.

Las palabras de la hokage fueron las siguientes:

_-La verdad es… que nada es lo que aparenta ser… Sakura no es Haruno ella es una Saigo. Tsunade suspiro duramente era muy duro lo que estaba diciendo._

_-Espera abuela. ¿Nos estas diciendo que Sakura y el "Señor- cubito- de- hielo" son unos farsantes? Dijo Naruto quien solo con pensarlo comenzó a temblar no de miedo; si no de __**dolor.**_

_-Tendré que contarles la historia de Sakura. Sakura nació con el nombre de Sakura Saigo Haruno, su nombre como lo dice la hace heredera del clan Saigo una de las familias mas crueles y sanguinarias de la nación. Conocí a Sakura cuando aun era una pequeña y créanme ella era como la persona que fingió ser por tanto tiempo. Ella tenia un hermano Yuki, el fue asesinado por los aldeanos de Konoha y uno que otro de otras aldeas; lo dejaron mutilado y parcialmente despedazado. Me entere que Sakura vio el estado de su hermano y la belleza de su alma murió, ella tuvo la idea de infiltrarse como una Ninja de Konoha; a los 8 años se volvió la mejor asesina de su clan. Ella no quería hacerlo pero a su alma ya había cambiado. Después Sakura conoció a Neji._

**Los corazones de todos dejaron de latir. **

_-¿Perdón? -Exclamo el Uchiha- ¿Cómo que Sakura y Neji ya se conocían? _

_-No puedo explicarte si no me dejas. Prosigo. Neji cuyo verdadero nombre es Neji Hyuuga Itami, vio como violaban y asesinaba a su madre. Su madre estaba embarazada y esto indigno más a Neji. Cuando el tenia 9 años conoció a Sakura en un lago y como Neji conoció al hermano de Sakura, Yuki, quien le entrego un pergamino dorado por el cual un Saigo se comprometía a ayudarle en su venganza. Desde ese día hasta la fecha, ellos dos se estuvieron viendo y entrenando juntos. Su mayor anhelo es destruir a quienes les destruyeron la vida, y nos les importa a quienes tengan de matar para lograrlo. He escuchado que tienen planeado destruir todas las aldeas del país. _

_-Yo me niego a creerlo Hokage-Sama, me niego. Dicho Tenten minutos antes de desplomarse. _

_-Por más doloroso que sea es la verdad. No crean que a mi no me duele, claro que me duele la verdad duele y mucho pero el destino así lo quiso; compréndalo, ahora lo que debemos hacer es cuidarnos; pueden volvernos a atacar y somos pocos los sobrevivientes. Dijo Tsunade cuyos pensamientos estaban regidos sobre una sola persona: __**Jiraiya. **_

Naruto aun estaba pálido. Dolía saber que la persona que fue el amor de tu infancia JAMÁS existió. Saber que tu mejor amiga fue toda una farsa desde el principio. Era más perturbador que ser el "zorro de las nueve colas" o el hijo del cuarto Hokage. Naruto solo lloro en silencio.

Sasuke solo dejaba caer amargas lágrimas. Saber que la persona a la que comenzabas a amar, no era quien siempre fingió ser. Le dolía. Por primera vez en la vida le dolía este desprecio, mas que el asesinato de todo su clan. No era justo ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a amar su corazón era traicionado?

Lee miraba a su inconsciente compañera pero seguía en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que "Cubito-de-hielo" hubiera sufrido tanto y su "cerezo" también? Sabía que la vida no era justa pero no podía sentirse mejor, todo lo frustraba más y más.

OoOoOoO

Un Ninja miraba fijamente las nubes. Así era la vida de Nara Shikamaru. De repente sintió una presión tremenda en el pecho; se levanto de su lugar y exclamo temeroso un nombre:

-¡Temari!

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capitulo era corto. Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero tengo mas historias que actualizar. Gracias por su comprensión. Gracias a todos los que hayan leído, dejado reviews y puesto alertas y favoritos. No voy a contestar los reviews hasta el próximo capitulo. Gracias por comentar en verdad me inspiran.


	7. La Destruccion De Sunna

Hola a todos esta es el séptimo capitulo de "La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno" Espero que puedan disfrutarla y ya saben Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen a excepción de la historia.

**La Traición De Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 7:**** La Destrucción De Sunna. **

Era un día común y corriente; los pájaros cantan y Sunna esta bañada en sangre, destruida y hay miles de muertos regados por todos lados. Dos cuerpos ensangrentados se encuentran en el piso…son dos victimas mas de esta matanza que para unos no tiene sentido y para otros es una razón de ser. Lagrimas corren por el rostro del kazekage del lugar y entre sus brazos esta la mujer que el había comenzado a amar…su hermana sostiene entre sus brazos llenos de sangre el cadáver de su hermano…no era justo…mas la vida no es justa…Matsuri y Kanguro sacrificaron sus vidas…por su familia y por amor… Neji y Sakura habían vuelto a atacar y esta vez fue mucho mas violenta que la anterior…pues descubrieron que en Sunna se ocultaban dos de sus enemigos.

_Neji y Sakura llevaban varios días huyendo de Konoha.__ Tenían noticias sobre algunos asesinos de su madre y hermano, los dos infelices se ocultaban en Sunna, la aldea de la arena…lugar perfecto para hacer de nuevo un gran y macabro festín._

_-¿Qué piensas Neji? Nos vamos a Sunna de inmediato o prefieres que les encontremos en el camino. Le dijo Sakura a Neji mientras __se dirigían a la mencionada aldea._

_-Es mejor que vayamos a Sunna. Allí podríamos matar más. Hoy quiero oír de nuevo gritos de dolor y de agonía, será muy divertido ¿no crees? Dijo mientras una curva se formaba en sus labios._

_Ninguno de los dos__ podía sentirse feliz, llevaban varios días sin matar a ninguna criatura. Y este día se veía indicado además sabían que varios escuadrones los estarían esperando…divertirse con ellos un rato…seria la entrada…y el plato fuerte seria el kazekage._

OoOoOo

_Gaara se encontraba leyendo los papeles que la hokage le había enviado en días anteriores. Los Leía y releía pero no lograba comprender cada línea__. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura fuesen unos traidores? Y lo más esencial ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura fuese la líder del legendario clan Saigo y Neji fuese hijo de la señora Itamy? Sentirse frustrado no servia de nada. _

_-¿kazekage o prefiere Gaara? -Le molesto su hermano mayor Kanguro mientras entraba en su oficia, cuando vio los papeles que leía su hermano borro la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro- ¿Todavía no puedes creer lo que te mando a pedir la hokage, cierto?_

_-Si quieres que te __diga la verdad. No Kanguro me parece casi imposible que Haruno sea la líder de los Saigo. Dijo mientras trataba de darle una solución a este problema._

_-¡KAZEKAGE! __-Exclamo uno de los miembros del escuadrón que cuidaba la puerta de la aldea, estaba cubierto en sangre y su estado era prácticamente el de un moribundo-¡Atacan la aldea!_

_-¿Qué aldea nos ataca? -Pregunto Kanguro mientras preparaba su marioneta para atacar- "Solo espero que no sean los que estoy pensando"_

_El silencio reino por varios minutos…hasta que se escucharon varias explosiones,__ y del humo proveniente de la misma apareció Neji; quien miro el despacho, le sonrío maquiavélicamente al Kazekage._

_-¡Hyuuga! __Exclamo Gaara mientras retrocedía, ahora se daba cuenta que la carta que le había enviado la hokage no era broma._

_**A veces se hacen locuras por amor y ese día Gaara lo descubriría de la peor manera.**_

_Neji no dijo nada, su respuesta fue lanzarle un Kunai, al __viento el cual mato al Ninja que estaba presente, Neji sonrío mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a Gaara._

_-Si me dices lo que quiero no te haré daño. -Sus palabras sonaron más como una orden- Dime ¿Dónde rayos __están Akahito Higurashi y Koro Numayaki? _

_-No se de que me estas hablando Hyuuga._

_-¡Ah! Con que no sabéis ¿Eh? Pues espero que me digáis lo mismo cuando toda la aldea de la arena se vuelva la aldea de la sangre._

_Neji preparo sus armas mientras atacaba a Gaara, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con su ataque de arena, el kunai que había lanzado Neji estuvo a punto de darle al kazekage en el corazón de no ser por que alguien le intercepto el ataque__…_

_En otro lado de la aldea_

_Una mujer de cabellos pelirrosados atacaba fieramente a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. No le importaba quien fuese el que tenia enfrente ella solo le atacaba. La __mayoría de sus victimas murieron a causa de sus golpes los cuales dejaban a sus victimas completamente despedazadas…Pobre del que llegase a ser su esposo. Sus prendas quedaron llenas de sangre muy rápido._

_-¿Haruno? Pregunto una voz en medio de los cadáveres tirados en el suelo de arena._

_-Vaya Temari. No me había dado cuenta del transcurso de los años. Dime ¿Estas lista para morir? Le pregunto mientras le enseñaba un Kunai ensangrentado._

_-Haruno. Susurro la joven mientras se alejaba de la mujer que la amenazaba con dicho artefacto._

_-Si no te molesta, jugare un rato contigo. Le menciono mientras comenzaba a lamer la sangre proveniente del artefacto._

OoOoOo

_Los ojos de Gaara y de Kanguro se abrieron de golpe. No __podían creerlo. Neji solo miro a la mujer con asco y desden…ya se vengaría después…Matsuri había desviado el ataque del heredero Hyuuga. Ella se había metido en problemas, el Hyuuga no dudaría en matarla y mas en frente del hombre que ella ama…Si en realidad quieres enfrentar a Neji Hyuuga y quieres salir vivo de sus ataques…NUNCA de los NUNCAS le desvíes un ataque…Matsuri lo aprendió por las malas._

_-Me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer muy entrometida y esa actitud me da asco.__- Dijo mientras Matsuri tenia el kunai que momentos antes había lanzado- Espero que tu sangre sepa como un dulce néctar de rocío. Yuki me menciono que las entrometidas tienen ese sabor en la sangre.- Escupió con odio y rencor mientras se le acercaba para matarla- Espero que una perra como tu, sepa ser un buen juguete de sangre. _

_-__Aléjate Hyuuga no le harás daño. -Dijo Gaara tratando de protegerla- Tampoco dejare que la insultes._

_-__Tú no hables, ¡Maldito bastardo, mi pelea es ahora con ella! -Grito mientras le daba un golpe en el vientre y le mandaba a volar lejos- Si ella muere será tu culpa…yo solo deseaba saber en donde estaban Higurashi y Numayaki._

_Neji la jalo violentamente del cabello __mientras de sus manos comenzaba a caer sangre de la cabellera castaña; el Hyuuga la había jalado con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo…_

OoOoOo

_Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello color arena corría despavorida mientras veía la destrucción completa de su aldea…si Sakura la alcanzaba ella iba a morir,__ tenia varios cortes y grandes heridas sobre su cuerpo, sin duda alguna Sakura era la mejor asesina de los Saigo…El dolor iba aumentando el cansancio fue mas fuerte que ella y cayo al suelo…desfallecida, cansada…agotada…humillada…dolida…herida…entre la oscuridad de la misma pudo observar a la ex kunoichi de la hoja mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente…_

_-¿Cómo preferís morir__? ¿Lentamente o rápidamente? -Le pregunto mientras posaba el cuchillo cerca de su cuello-A mí me gustaría que fuera lentamente. ¡Perra!_

_Sakura le ensarto un kunai en la espalda a Temari…ella escupió sangre y gimió de dolor. Sakura ya se preparaba para darle su final más alguien mas recibió el kunai en el corazón. Alguien muy importante a quien debía proteger siempre._

_-Odio a los entrometidos. Dijeron Sakura y Neji al mismo tiempo._

_Kanguro yacía en los brazos de su hermana, se desangraba lentamente mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Ella había tenido la culpa. Más no lo era…el solo la defendió…pero cuando el dolor se adentra en tu alma es difícil que desaparezca…Ella solo lloraba y al parecer su llanto no iba a parar jamás._

_-¡Que asco! Mejor me marchare; disfrutad la muerte de tu hermano. Dijo mientras se burlaba __y se marchaba. Ella también quería matar al kazekage._

_-Kanguro. Susurró Temari mientras lloraba amargamente._

_-Te... ma…yo…no...Quiero…que...Llores..._

_-hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente tu? _

_-Siempre…estaré…con…ti...go..._

_-Kanguro…_

_-Se…feliz…y…no…lloréis…jamás…Estas fueron las palabras finales de Kanguro. Temari solo pudo llorar en silencio su perdida le dolía mucho._

_Neji solo lanzo a Matsuri al vacío. Gaara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Neji iba a matarlo cuando recibió una llamada._

_-Les encontré. _

_Fue suficiente para el. Al fin podría vengarse de esos dos. Más aun faltan más. __Se marcho del lugar de inmediato._

_Gaara bajo de golpe…no ella no __podía morir…ella no…La encontró desangrándose y en mal estado, el la recogió del suelo y el abrazo y lloro como un niño…mas no espero lo que los labios de la moribunda chica salieron unas palabras que se quedarían marcas en su corazón y en el viento:_

_-Te Amo Gaara._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Al fin actualicé espero que lo disfruten.


	8. La Tristeza Del Recuerdo

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "La traición de Hyuuga y Haruno" Espero que le guste. Se que deben estarse preguntado ¿Por qué no escribí en tanto tiempo? Perdonen pero tuve un serio problema con la computadora y hasta ahora pude escribir el capitulo y actualizar. Perdonen. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen además de la historia.

**La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 8: La Tristeza del Recuerdo.**

Los ojos azules de Naruto miraron la escena con esa mirada que solo el podía tener, sabia lo que era sufrir por alguien. Gaara lloraba en silencio mientras la hokage le ofrecía un vaso de agua; había perdido a su hermano, el amor de su vida, y su hermana estaba en coma, como no llorar y sufrir, el ya había sufrido demasiado. Mirar a Gaara sufrir no era bueno, menos mal que podía dominar al demonio en su interior, si no el causaría mas dolor del que ya habían causado Neji y Sakura…Tan solo pensar en sus nombres lo hacia temblar de dolor y miedo, si, Naruto Uzumaki tenia miedo.

Sus ojos miraron la figura que en una cama (Si se le puede llamar "_cama_" a un montón de chamarras y hojas secas amontonadas) ahí estaba una joven mujer. Naruto suspiro en silencio, el solo pensar que Neji casi mata por segunda vez a Hinata, le hinchaba la piel de asco. Ella no merecía sufrir, no de esa manera. Sangre seca cubría su rostro y los moretones de colores ciertamente daban a entender que su estado era malo. La herida que mas sangre emanaba era la de la espalda…misma herida que tenían Ino y Temari.

Su mirada se dirigió ahora donde se encontraba un ninja de las sombras preocupado mientras tomaba la mano de una mujer, que más que eso parecía un cadáver, su piel era más blanca de lo normal, y su estado era malo…_**en coma**_. ¿Cómo era posible que una kunoichi de la arena tan fuerte y ruda como ella estuviera en coma? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba.

Varios acontecimientos llenaron las mentes de los tres ninjas; el ninja imperativo, el ninja de las sombras y el ninja de la arena…

_**Momentos en los cuales fueron felices, donde una vez hubo amor, perdón, fe, esperanza, luz, alegría…y donde ahora solo se encontraban odio, injuria, duda, desesperación, oscuridad, tristeza. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de cada ninja mencionado.**_

Naruto se hinco en el suelo y al hacerlo pudo ver su reflejo en un charco de sangre que había en el mismo y al hacerlo pudo ver en el un viejo recuerdo que por muchos años en su corazón estuvo dormido…

_Un niño de unos ocho años, rubio y de ojos azules lloraba amargamente, todo el pueblo le miraba con esa mirada acusadora; por aquel tiempo el niño aun no tenia idea del por que de esas miradas. Le dolía demasiado ser ignorado y por eso se había hecho la promesa de volverse el mejor hokage de todos los tiempos en la aldea de Konoha. Sin darse cuenta un niño de unos nueve años castaño y una niña de unos ocho años de cabello rosado lo observaban desde lejos._

_-¡Oye niño! ¿Por qué estas llorando? Le dijo la niña mientras Naruto trataba de cubrir sus ojos._

_-No estoy llorando, niña tonta, en mis ojos entro una basurita. Dijo de mala gana mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas que se encontraban sonrojadas._

_-Esa mentira es mas vieja que mi abuela.-Le dijo el castaño- Lo que pasa es que eres un llorón._

_-No soy un llorón, soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el próximo hokage de esta aldea, todos me respetaran y ya no me humillaran. Dijo decidamente mientras miraba a los niños frente a el._

_-Pues ten cuidado entonces, habrá siempre alguien que destrozara tus sueños. Susurró la pelirrosada._

_Naruto solo les observo y sonrió en silencio, y solo pudo preguntar antes que se marcharan:_

_-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

_-__**Solo llámame Itamy**__. Dijo el niño._

_-__**Soy Saigo.**__ Dijo la niña._

_Naruto jamás llego a pensar que aquellos niños de antaño que le habían dado este consejo serian __**Neji y Sakura**__._

Lagrimas caían por su rostro y deseo que todo fuera como antes, que tonta petición, es algo que simplemente ya no pasara. Gaara jura venganza contra **Hyuuga Itamy Neji** y contra** Saigo** **Haruno Sakura**.

-Ojala y todo fuera como antes…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mil perdones por no actualizar antes pero mi computadora se arruino y hasta hoy me la arreglaron y tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo, se que es corto y no se si lo han disfrutado.


	9. Tomado Una Decision

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno" Espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no son míos. Pido disculpas por mis retrasos; lo que ocurre es que mi computadora murió y hace poco me dieron otra. Las comillas son pensamientos.

**La Traición de Hyuuga y Haruno: Capitulo 9: Tomando una decisión.**

Neji se dio prisa para llegar al lugar que le había señalado Sakura para juntarse. Su sueño el que lleva anhelando por más de 10 años estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Por fin podría vengarse de uno de los asesinos de su madre. Una sonrisa macabra lleno su rostro de ilusión; al fin derramaría sangre de culpables y no mas de inocentes.

Ya se encontraba planeando como seria la muerte de ese tipejo; ¿Cuál era la mejor manera para verlo morir? Descuartizarlo…enterrarlo vivo…dárselo de merienda a los lobos del bosque…ninguna era mala idea. Cuanto odio podía sentir por ese tipo. Neji iba tan feliz; pero un kunai pasó rosando su brazo; cuando el ninja volteo a ver noto los signos en sus bandas. Eran ninjas de la arena y de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. No le caería mal divertirse solo un rato con ellos. Lanzo de tres a cuatro kunais matando a casi todos los ninjas que lo seguían, nadie iba acabar con su diversión; nadie.

**OoOoOo**

Sakura tenía acorralados contra ese frio muro de concreto a esos dos infelices: El asesino de su hermano temblaba al sentirla cerca; el otro tipo en medio de su miedo se había desmayado y estaba tirado en el suelo. Como el maldito e inservible animal que era. Ella ya estaba desesperada ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto el imbécil de Neji? Si se iba a tardar mas ella iba a matarles enseguida faltaban más y ella ya quería terminar con todo. Los miro fijamente; temblaban de miedo como los cobardes que eran.

De pronto se alegro, Neji llego corriendo. Tenia varios cortes y unos cuantos rapones cubrían su uniforme. Sakura arqueo una ceja molesta. Neji se había divertido y ni siquiera la había invitado. Vaya cómplice que tenia. Bueno al fin le tocaba desahogarse, destruiría cada parte del cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Akahito Higurashi; Koro Numayaki. Teníamos años de no vernos ¿Verdad? Dijo Neji mientras el tal Koro se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Por favor, tenga misericordia de mi vida! Grito Akahito, mientras Neji cambiaba su mirada a una maquiavélica.

Cuando Neji hizo tronar los dedos de sus manos, fue la señal que Sakura estaba esperando, jalo del cabello a Koro mientras se lo llevaba, lo mas seguro era que volvería con las manos ensangrentadas. El castaño le mostro una sonrisa que demostraba verdadera demencia; ¿Misericordia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedírsela? Si él no la había tenido con su madre, como se le podía ocurrir que el castaño la tendría. De pronto Neji comenzó a golpear al hombre, primero le drenaría todo el chackara posible. Luego empezaría la diversión del joven Hyuuga. Las paredes comenzaron a tornearse de color rojo; el Hyuuga se sentía en la gloria; al fin comprendía la razón por la cual el Uchiha había dejado la aldea de Konoha.

Uchiha había sido un estúpido; dejarse llevar por un imbécil que nunca moriría como lo era Orochimaru, lo mejor era siempre fingir, así la sangre tenia mejor sabor; tan dulce como el mas sabroso de los manjares que deleitaba débilmente el corazón. Ni cuenta se dio cuando termino con la vida de su adversario; cuando lo noto todo alrededor estaba bañado en sangre y Sakura ya estaba de vuelta. Dos menos en la lista aun así no se sentía bien para hablar con la realidad le daba mas gozo matar inocentes que a sus enemigos, miro a Sakura y pudo ver que en sus ojos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

-No era la sensación que esperabas ¿Cierto? Interrogo la peli rosa mientras el castaño negaba con la cabeza.

Los dos se vieron confundidos mientras un vago recuerdo se hacia presente frente a ellos; uno que no era tan antiguo pero tampoco era reciente. Su siguiente destino, seria la aldea del sonido.

**OoOoOo**

_Konoha _

_12 años antes._

_Una niña de ojos jades y un niño de cabellos castaños se observaban en silencio mientras los padres de la niña pensaban su decisión; la carta era real. No era una broma; la había escrito su hijo Yuki. La mujer se tapo la boca en señal de asombro; su hijo les había enviado un pequeño regalito lleno de sed de sangre. Su hija sonreía macabramente, ella era la nueva líder del clan pero aun no tenía la edad apropiada para tomar una decisión tan grande para el clan Saigo._

_- Esta bien. Este niño va entrenar todos los días contigo, Sakura. Pero nos tiene que demostrar que es un verdadero asesino, cruel y despiadado; si no lo logra deberá lograr su venganza solo, aunque mi hijo le haya dado un juramento. Dijo Yashuo Saigo; el padre de Sakura mientras Hitomi, su mujer miraba el piso. _

_-Gracias, Padre. -Dijo Sakura mientras le hacia una inclinación honorable a su padre.- Padre, el nombre de él, es Neji Hyuuga._

_Neji hizo una inclinación ante los padres de Sakura; su manera dura de actuar le recordaba a su padre y la madre de la pelirrosada le recordaba a su amada madre. Rápidamente subió su rostro y con respeto le dijo al líder del clan:_

_-Yashuo-Sama, os agradezco que me permitáis entrenar en su clan, prometo no defraudar el juramento que me entrego Yuki. Dijo el castaño ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del líder del clan quien sonrió con algo de sarcasmo._

_El castaño no dudo en mirarlo fijamente con soberbia y orgullo. El le había hecho una promesa al cadáver inerte de su madre hacia un par de años; iba a hacer el mejor sin importarle a quien debiese matar en el intento._

_-"Vaya, vaya. El idiota de Yuki no cumplió la promesa de ayudarme, pero me dejo buenos secuaces, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar con tal de ver mi venganza sellada en la mas fría y deliciosa sangre. Neji siguió sonriendo mientras se imaginaba las deleitables escenas de sus enemigos muertos._

Konoha.

Actualmente.

Naruto veía con nostalgia lo poco que quedaba de su aldea, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai y Yamato veían dolor en el portador del kyuby. El dolor que dejaba caer de sus ojos era tan profundo como la herida que tenia ahora la aldea, tan profundo como un corte de un Kunai, tan profundo como un abismo sin fin. Se encontraba fuera en una misión cuando ocurrió la tragedia que le demostró la cruel y desgarradora verdad que ocultaba por tantos años su amiga, su casi hermana Sakura Haruno. También sentía nostalgia con Neji Hyuuga pues él le dijo aquella frase que nunca olvidara:

-_**Tus ojos ven más que los míos, Naruto.**_

Se lo había dicho cuando había peleando contra Kidomaru, aquel tipo del sonido que se había llevado a Sasuke de la aldea para que se encontrara con Orochimaru. Si aquellas palabras eran ciertas ¿Por qué él no había podido ver la verdad, con solo mirarlos a los ojos? Si Sakura le había mentido cuando Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea entonces su camino ninja y shinobi ¿eran una vana y cruel mentira? Sabia que ahora en la aldea habían varios corazones rotos; había tomado una decisión: Iba a hablar con Neji y con Sakura costara lo que costara; aunque eso significara que también fuera considerado traidor… Camino despacio y salió de lo que quedaba del hospital, Hinata ya estaba recuperada y junto con ella abandono la aldea escondida entre las hojas…

Shikamaru lloraba en silencio; Ino ya había despertado y su herida estaba sanando lentamente. Chouyi trataba de consolar a su mejor amigo, lo había visto llorar de frustración tantas veces pero nunca lo había visto tan alterado como lo estaba ahora; Shikamaru había gritado con desesperación mas de una vez en su vida; pero esta vez se sentía impotente, Temari estaba en coma y existían los culpables; culpables que eran de su misma aldea y si él los llegara a matar; ella quizás no despertaría jamás. La única forma de regresarla sana y salva era un jutsu que solamente conocía Sakura Haruno. No podía hacer nada para traerla de vuelta por ahora, pero si iba a hacer algo: Buscaría a Sakura y la obligaría a curar a Temari, lo juraba por sobre su vida, esta vez si iba a cumplirlo… _**Notas de la autora: **_Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y no se si alguien va a leer la continuación de la historia, me he atrasado mucho con la continuación de mis fics por que mi computadora se murió en octubre y no había podido actualizar; quiero darles las gracias a las siguientes personas que leyeron mi historia y me alentaron un poco para continuarla, pues ya nadie la lee y dejo de ser la primera en éxito en mi cuenta: **Perla Negra, 3HaH3y antu2309**


End file.
